Mos Eisley
Mos Eisley (pronounced /mɑs aɪzliː/, moss izelee, }}), formerly known as Eisley, was a large spaceport town on the planet Tatooine. It was the largest settlement on the planet and generally known as the "armpit of the galaxy." History Mos Eisley was built from the beginning with commerce in mind. It was founded as a substitute for the nearby, yet more expensive, Anchorhead. Located around the crash site of the Dowager Queen, the survivors of this crash originally named it simply Eisley. They later renamed it to fit with other towns such as Mos Espa and Mos Gamos. These same immigrants would later found the planet's future capital, Bestine. The city was reputed to be a hub for shady persons and illegal activity, notably the smuggling of spice and illegal arms. The city did not have enough customs officers to keep up with the crime, and even when criminals were caught, they often successfully bribed the officers. Because Tatooine was a desert planet, availability of water was at a premium and the sewers were very small. To reprocess water quickly, it was decided that the sewers should use a Bunkurd Reclamation System. Unfortunately, it was prone to leaking and often led to Bunkurd Sewer Disorder, which native Falynn Sandskimmer once contracted as a youth. During the Galactic Civil War in 0 ABY, the "hive of scum and villainy" became a target of notorious Imperial officer Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who had been tasked with controlling the Outer Rim by Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II prior to the Battle of Yavin. He began his conquest on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, seeing the city as an ideal outpost for their operations. Unfortunately for the Imperials, the Rebel Alliance had their own outpost station in nearby Anchorhead, and moved to intercept the Empire, thus the Battle of Tatooine ensued. Though the Empire emerged victorious from the desert battle, their task force was considerably diminished, and their eventual presence in Mos Eisley was less than had been expected. This came back to haunt the Empire, as R2-D2 and C-3PO slipped through the cracks in what would otherwise have been a mighty security force. The Rebel presence in Mos Eisley was finally routed during the latter part of the battle. Chalmun's Cantina played a crucial role in these times, as the establishment was where Luke Skywalker and Ben Kenobi met Han Solo and Chewbacca in their quest to get to Alderaan in order to deliver the Death Star plans to the Alliance. The Imperials also searched Mos Eisley for R2-D2 and C-3PO, the holders of the missing Death Star plans. Shortly thereafter, Mos Eisley was transformed overnight into a police state run by the Empire as a direct result of the Battle of Yavin. In addition, it suffered from a severe outbreak of Bledsoe's disease after a Jawa that unknowingly took a transport capsule from a crash site containing squills died within the cantina. Luke Skywalker reluctantly returned to Tatooine in order to investigate the capsule.Tatooine Sojourn In 1 ABY, Mos Eisley and other communities on Tatooine were put under Imperial curfew by Moradmin Bast. Ackmena, the night bartender of Chalmun's Cantina, was the one to receive the message, and reluctantly responded by singing to encourage her guests to leave.The Star Wars Holiday Special By this time, Mikdanyell Guh'rantt was the city mayor. Description Mos Eisley was located in a valley to the east of the Jundland Wastes and roughly 80 kilometers north of Anchorhead, near the desert palace of Jabba the Hut. It could be reached from the high ground to the west via the Sluuce Canyon. From a distance, the spaceport appeared as a haphazard collage of low-grade duracrete, stone, and plastoid structures that spread outward from a central power and water distribution plant. The city lacked a main landing facility; therefore it relied on 362 individual hangars. By order of the Empire, all of these hangars were equipped with time-lock devices. Illegally parked vessels were not an uncommon sight. The town was really larger than it looked, as a good portion of it lay underground. In fact, it had a population of around 40 to 60 thousand people, varying seasonally. Streets in the city included Curved Street, Straight Street, Paradise Road, and Kerner Plaza. Many citizens rode dewbacks, and other beasts of burden. During the Galactic Civil War, the Empire established a small garrison in Mos Eisley, although this did not help with the city's massive crime rates. The base was located near the cantina and whenever an expansion was required, the Empire would simply level surrounding buildings. To support the constant flow of spacers, Mos Eisley featured a large number of hotels, casinos, and cantinas. The shops district was close to a hangar, the markets, a warehouse, and a housing complex. Locations *Bargoon TatooniGalaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Buzzee's *Chalmun's Cantina *Court of the Fountain *Crystal Moon Restaurant *Curved Street *Cutting Edge Clinic *Desert Survey OfficeSecrets of Mos Eisley *Desilijic Complex *Dewback Stables *Dim-U monastery *Docking Bay 12Star Wars Screen Entertainment *Docking Bay 27 *Docking Bay 31 *Docking Bay 35 *Docking Bay 43 *Docking Bay 56 *Docking Bay 67 *Docking Bay 71 *Docking Bay 83 *Docking Bay 86 *Docking Bay 87 *Docking Bay 92 *Docking Bay 94 *Dockside Cafe *Doe See'ybark Bootana *''Dowager Queen'' wreckage *Gep's Grill *Heff's Souvenirs *Imperial garrison base *Jawa Traders *Jeh Bonegnawer *Kayson's Weapons Shop *Kerner Plaza *Krayt CantinaStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Lucky Despot *Lup's Wares and Supplies *Market Place *Masse Goskey's Famous Arms EmporiumInside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Mayor's Building *The House of Momaw Nadon *Mo' Moolee Rah *Mos Eisley Inn *Mos Eisley Spaceport Control Tower *Motel Nebulus *Notsub Shipping Company headquarters *Notsub Security headquarters *Outer Curved Street *The Paddocks *Paradise Road *Police Station *Power Station *Rayne's Dune Sea Outfitters *Regional Government Offices *Ruillia's Insulated Rooms *The Sail Barge Gardens *Shalo's Cantina *Shiin's Library *Spaceport Customs *Spaceport Express *Spaceport Hotel *Spaceport Speeders *Star Chamber Café *Straight Street *Tar MassGalactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide *Tatooni Booka *Tatooine militia building *Transport Depot *U Wanna Wanna *Woodoo Dunes *Zygian's Banking Concern (Mos Eisley) Appearances *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Side Trip'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' **''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hut's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Star Wars: Survivor's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey'' }} Notes and references Category:Cities on Tatooine Category:Mos Eisley locations Category:Spaceports Category:Tatooine locations